


From Head To Toe

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring Merlin (Merlin), Crack, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Kinky, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, even though it sure applies to a lot of my fics, idk how but somehow along the way this became, lol I guess I've never used this tag before, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur is tired and aching after training. Merlin wants him to have a good time.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	From Head To Toe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> I'm not really into foot fetish so I hope I did it justice. Please forgive all the mistakes I probably made. No beta, I just wrote this down in 3h, don't expect the quality to be too high xD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Every bloody muscle in my entire body hurts,” Arthur complained to Merlin while his boyfriend helped him out of his armour. “God, I can’t even lift my arms. And I’m tired.”

Merlin just sighed in feigned desperation. “Aw man, poor you. Having to wave a sword about all afternoon.” He opened the last buckle and kissed Arthur’s sweaty cheek. “No sexy time tonight, then?”

While Merlin stowed away the chainmail and the practice sword Arthur slumped down on a chair with a loud groan. “I don’t know… if you’re up for it I might find the will to not fall asleep on the instance.”

Merlin walked over to him, taking his hands and kissing his knuckles. “Let me take care of you then. Come on, love, let’s get you over to the bath tub. The hot water will do you some good as always.”

It really did and as soon as he was sitting there, the steaming water reaching up to his chest and the heavy scent of mint and ginger surrounding him he sighed happily. He already felt revived and a little more awake. Definitely awake enough for a little ‘sexy time’ as Merlin had put it so nicely.

“See, I told you so.”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur closed his eyes and leaned back, but a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Merlin grinned. “I take it you won’t like a massage then?”

“Tease.”

“Always.” Merlin ruffled Arthur’s hair and kissed his cheek again before dipping a cloth in the water. Gently he started washing Arthur’s upper body, admiring his pecs and abs, wondering how he could have been so lucky with his boyfriend. Arthur might be a prat sometimes, but he was kind and caring and so very sweet at the bottom of his heart, plus he was incredibly handsome. Not to mention his large and glorious cock.

He stopped to massage Arthur’s muscled shoulders and neck, loosening the knots in his back and caressing his upper arms and shoulders. But soon Merlin’s hands were wandering even deeper, beneath the surface until he reached Arthur’s hips and started rubbing his boyfriend’s crotch.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure if this still counts as washing.” He couldn’t hide his interest in Merlin’s movements though, and after enjoying the sensation for a few minutes when he had grown fully hard under Merlin’s skilled fingers he grabbed his boyfriend’s neckerchief with his dripping wet hand and pulled him in for a soft kiss. “You’re simply too good at this. Join me?”

“In the bath?”

“Where else?”

“If you insist.”

Within seconds Merlin shrugged out of his shirt and trousers. Standing naked in front of the bath tub he was no longer able to hide the fact that the skin contact to Arthur, his stiff cock in his hand and their loving kisses had turned him on as well and Arthur eyed his semi-hard dick with playful desire. Merlin quickly slid into the water though, laughing at Arthur’s disappointed face when he could no longer take in his appearance. “Don’t look at me like this. We’ve been together for almost three years. You should know what I look like.”

“Yes, but I will always enjoy the view.”

“Oh, stop it.” Merlin splashed some water in Arthur’s direction to hide his blush.

“Hey! What was it about you taking care of me?” his boyfriend complained. “This is not taking care, this is annoying.”

“Yes, you’re right…” Merlin leaned back and grinned at Arthur, his right foot slowly making his way up along Arthur’s thigh.

“Oh, god, fuck, Merlin!” Arthur closed his eyes, his hands tightening around the bath tub.

Merlin only grinned mischievously. It was not the first time that he pleasured Arthur that way. Since his boyfriend had confessed to him that he found his bare feet very attractive Merlin had mastered the skill of giving Arthur foot jobs. In the beginning he had often been afraid of hurting his most tender body parts, but the more experience they both gained the more pleasurable it became for Arthur, and his pleasure turned on Merlin in return.

Soon Merlin reached out with his other foot as well, rubbing them both up and down Arthur’s cock while Arthur’s hips started moving rhythmically, thrusting up into the narrow space between Merlin’s feet.

“Fuck, yes, please, don’t stop, ahhh…”

Instead of an answer Merlin let his right hand drop into the water and pulled out Arthur’s left foot. It took all of his concentration to continue stimulating Arthur’s cock while he now also took his big toe into his mouth and started sucking seductively. His tongue started exploring, licking around Arthur’s toes, teasing the more sensitive skin in between. The loud moans his actions caused motivated him to keep going. He let his hand run up and down the sole of Arthur’s foot, tickling him a little. Arthur hissed, his leg twitched.

“God, Merlin, I’m gonna – fuck!”

When Merlin’s teeth now slightly grazed his big toe Arthur lost control. His back arched, his fingers tightened around the edge of the bath tub. His breathing became just as erratic as the movement of his hips as he continued rutting against Merlin’s feet, his come spurting into the slowly cooling water.

Finally his body relaxed once more. Arthur took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. “Fuck, this was hot. This was so hot. Thank you, Merlin.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” Merlin grinned. Admittedly, the pleasure had mostly been Arthur’s so far, yet it had still been enough for him to make him fully hard and leave him wanting and aching for touch. Arthur’s touch, preferably, but his own hands would do as well. With a loud and needy sigh he closed his hand around his cock.

On the other side of the bath tub Arthur slowly sat up. Even though he was still bone tired he knew it was on him to look after his boyfriend. He reached out for Merlin’s cock. “Let me take care of you in return?”

“I thought you couldn’t lift your arms,” Merlin stated, but stopped complaining as soon as Arthur touched him. Even though the water had stopped steaming a while ago he felt hot. Arthur just _knew_ where to touch him, and how, and within minutes he was close to the edge. Arthur’s other hand now trailed down his scrotum, teasing Merlin’s entrance a little before massaging his prostate from the outside. This was all he needed to come, a satisfied sigh on his lips and a shudder running down his spine while he let himself sink forward against Arthur’s chest.

As soon as Merlin’s orgasm had worn off Arthur’s hands left his now hypersensitive cock. He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s upper body instead, pulling him close and gently kissing his neck. “You’re gorgeous, my love,” he whispered.

Merlin lifted his head and captured Arthur’s lips. “And you have nice feet,” he murmured against them. He let his eyes drift shut while they kissed again, slowly and sensually, and he didn’t see the sweet blush that spread across Arthur’s cheeks at Merlin’s praise for his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos :D


End file.
